


Take Me Pauline

by raplapla



Category: Mario Odyssey
Genre: F/F, Multi, Office AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-13
Updated: 2017-06-13
Packaged: 2018-11-13 18:07:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11190492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raplapla/pseuds/raplapla
Summary: I was made a promise





	Take Me Pauline

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Emily and Bizz](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Emily+and+Bizz).



“M-Miss Mayor?” I shuffled into the room nervously, and immediately felt the sting of a papercut as my hand slid up the massive stack of papers in my arms. I wasn’t quite used to this pencil skirt, high-heeled office lady life yet. Mayor Pauline’s office was wide, with one of those large windows for a wall behind her desk, and a swarthy scarlet carpet. The sprawling entirety of New Donk City lay out a thousand feet below and behind the tall leather chair that was now spinning to face me. 

The mayor laughed, a tinkling giggle that seemed to go straight through me, turning my legs even more into jelly than they already were. “I never get tired of being called that”. God. Her smile is so bright. I gulped. “The, um, the – we’ve just received the official demands of the Hammer Bros. They plan to continue their strike until we approve the legislation to reduce the Koopa Troopas to, um, freelancers. As you know, that means the Koopa Troopas won’t receive the full wages of employees, which. Um, pardon me saying so, but kind of sucks….” I trailed off, distracted. Pauline’s brow had furrowed and she was biting her lip. I wonder… what kind of lipstick she uses. 

“What are you thinking?” She asked suddenly, jolting me into another slight stumble. I pushed up my glasses. “Me? I’m think?” I sputtered, grabbing again at my papers. I was like, some sort of clumsy lesbian office girl caricature from a shitty fanfiction somebody wrote during down time at work. Pauline – Miss Mayor’s eyes blinked up at me expectantly. “Well, I respect the right of any worker to strike and the Hammer Bros aren’t really the top of the corporate food chain themselves either, so I get it, I really do, but I’m hesitant to be placing the financial burden on, in essence, the um, the Koopa Troopas. I don’t know that fracturing the lower bounds of the social order into lower and lowest is really an, appropriate? Solution to –“ 

Sudden peals of laughter. “Come over here.” I furrowed my brow, confused. “I –“ 

“You’re standing all the way over by the door, come on.” 

I awkwardly made my way to stand across the desk from the mayor. 

“As… As I was saying,…Sorry” 

“Ashley. I meant, what were you thinking while you were looking at me all slackjawed?” 

I blushed crimson. “Um – Ma’am?” 

“God, you’re still so far.” Pauline stood up suddenly and in a smooth stride atop 6 inch pumps circled the desk and gently took the stack of papers from my clenched arms. “There.” She shot a small smile my way. I blinked like a deer in headlights. She cupped my face gently and I felt the tickle of her perfectly manicured nails on my cheek. “Do you know why I chose this desk?” She mumbled into my neck, her breath hot and suddenly very very close. 

Her lips made contact with my skin, lazily trailing down to my collarbone. I gasped softly. Her thumb drew a circle on my cheek and brushed upwards to the nape of my ear. “Do you know why?” She said, her head resting on my bosom now, listening to my skittering heartbeat. “N-No, Miss Mayor.” 

“So I could do THIS.” She firmly gripped my shoulders, nails digging in ever so exquisitely, and firmly pushed me to sit on the dark leather wood of the desk. “That doesn’t make sense…” I started to say, but before I could finish, her lips were on mine, warm, wet, inhumanly plump. Ah. I could feel the slight smear of lipstick. I arched my back, leaning up to reach her. Her dark curls fell around my face like a curtain. She was wearing a perfume I’d never smelled before, a rainforest full of ripe fruit, a hint of musk, and bananas. I bravely reached my office intern hands to hold her waist steady. She held my face steady and pulled away from the kiss. More tinkling laughter, but softer, more gentle. 

“Peach and I used to do this all the time.” I blinked, unsure what sort of response was even appropriate. I cleared my throat nervously. “The good ol’ days, huh?” Of course. I was some sort of weird rebound, a stand-in for an actual princess. Mayor Pauline’s very own girl-that-got-away-and-married-your-ex-boyfriend-from-before-you-were-gay. It had only crossed my mind for a moment, but it was silly to think we had some sort of weird sexy chemistry. She was just another sad and horny lesbian. Just like me. 

But Pauline smirked. “No, not the good ol’ days. Having you around is much better.” Then she just. We went to town. We did the sex. God. I can’t write this anymore. My coworkers keep walking past my cubicle and it’s so obvious that this is what it is and not my research paper. We had sex. The end. P)each came in and joine d in. Mario died. So methin g about his cap


End file.
